


La Danse

by Tobythenoob



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cute, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, I promise, I seriously suck at summaries I'm sorry, adrienette - Freeform, its gonna get fluffy again tho, maybe light sin later???, this story turned really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobythenoob/pseuds/Tobythenoob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a school dance comming up! Who will go with whom? Will people get jealous? Will new feelings be discovered? Read and find out!</p><p>Based on a dream I had</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> So... I should be working on my other Fanfiction I haven't updated since June. What do I do instead? WORK ON ANOTHER ONE!!!! No but seriously, this was a dream I had last night and I wrote it down as soon as I woke up because IT WAS SO CUTE!!!

“Alya _no_ ” Marinette said for the millionth time.There was no way that was even possible. No with her luck anyway….

“But Mari! You don’t know he’ll say ‘no’ for sure!” Alya tried to reason. It’s was true, maybe Adrien wouldn’t say ‘no’.

“Oh yeah cause if I ask the boy of my dreams, that I can't even talk to without stuttering or messing up, to this dance he’ll totally say ‘yes’ we’ll go together, he’ll realize he’s in love with me, kiss me and we’ll live happily ever after!” Marinette said sarcastically.

“I’m not saying all _that's_ gonna happen, girl! I’m just saying that if you ask him to the dance he’ll say ‘yes’ and he’ll probably notice you more. Besides, you don't have to go romantically, it can be as just friends,” Alya responded. “But, you could go a different route….” Alya said deviously “You could go with someone else and try to make him jealous!” She laughed. Marinette nearly fainted when she heard that. Alya wished she could've been there to see the look on Marinette’s face! But her imagination would have to do.

“Alya that's not funny! Besides, I couldn’t make him jealous…. I’m just plain ol’ boring Marinette,” She said sadly. “Plus, I’m not even sure if I _want_ to go to this dance! I won’t have anyone to hang out with, since you and Nino are going together. I don't wanna be the third wheel.” She said in a matter of fact tone.

“You won't be the third wheel if you go with Adrien” Alya said with the same tone. Marinette let out a groan.

“Okay fine…. I’ll….i’ll think about it” she said in a defiant tone. Alya punched the air with excitement.

“Alright! I’ll leave you to your thoughts as I plan you two’s wedding! Bye!” And with that she hung up the phone. Marinette sighed as she heard the click of the call ending. She laid her phone down and sprawled out on her bed. She wanted to ask Adrien to the School Dance but she knew for a fact he was never going to say yes.  
___________________________________________________________________

“ _Nino, there's no way she's going to say yes_ ” Adrien said to his best friend over the phone.

“Why not, dude? Literally every girl in Paris wants you” Nino told him. Adrien sighed.

“Because everytime she’s around me she hardly ever talks to me and acts like she doesn't even want to be friends. She’s so beautiful and amazing and talented and……. _Cute_ , I just never know what to say around her. Do you?” He asked

“Maybe I would if you would just _tell me who she is_ ” Nino sassed. Adrien had forgotten that he hadn’t told Nino who it is.

“I can't tell you because you’ll tell her friends and they’ll tell her and she’d laugh at me and yeah….” He said defeated.

“It’s Marinette isn't it” Nino said in a flat tone. Adriens heart stopped.

“N-no!” He stammered. Nino laughed on the other end.

“Dude! It totally is! Why do you think she’d say no or laugh at you? Does that honestly sound like Marinette?” Nino said sensibly. Adrien sighed again.

“No… It doesn't….” He said finally.

“Right. Besides, Marinette’s got a huge crush on you dude. Like, how have you never noticed?” Nino said. Adrien blushed. Marinette? Having a crush? On him????

“Listen, just call and ask her, I guarantee she’ll say yes. Gotta go, talk to ya later, dude.” And with that Nino hung up.

Adrien then thought. He thought for a long time until he came to the realization that Nino would tell Alya and Alya would tell Marinette. Then, if Marinette found out, it’d be even more awkward around her than it already is. He then made up his mind. He was going to call and ask her to the dance.

____________________________________________________________________

Marinette sat at her desk drawing out a dress she might make and wear to the Dance when her phone rang. She thought it was Alya calling back but she glanced over at it to make sure and wasn’t her and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw it was Adrien. She quickly picked up the phone and answered it.

“H-hello?” She said quietly.

“Hi! Uh- Marinette it’s… Uh… Adrien!” He said sporadically.

“Hi! Adrien!” She said loudly. There was then a long awkward silence. Adrien was the first to speak again.

“Listen uh… Marinette… I- uh have something I want to- uh- ask and -er- y-you don't have t-to say yes but it’d be really cool if you did but- uh- no pressure and erm…” He realized he was rambling. He took a deep breath and finally blurted out.

“DOYOUWANTTOGOTOTHEDANCEWITHME” he said loudly. Marinette had no idea what he said.

“What?” She asked, confused. Adrien face palmed.

“Do…. You.. Wanna go to the dance with me?” He asked slowly and quieter this time but his heart was beating a million miles a minute. Marinette couldn’t believe her ears. Was this some sort of joke? No, it couldn't be Adrien didn’t play cruel jokes on people he was kind and sweet. But stupidly, in her thoughts she just stayed quiet in shock, Adrien took this as a bad sign.

“You know what… Sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable i’ll just go… No hard feelings.” He said and just as he was about to hang up Marinette yelled,

“NO! Wait!!!!!” She said. Adrien quickly put the phone back up to his ear.

“Yes. I’ll go. I’ll go with you”

Adrien’s face lit up like Christmas. “R-really! Wow! That's great! Thanks Marinette! We can uh… Just go as friends… If you want it doesn't have to be romantic or anything...heh...uh..yeah. Text me a picture of your dress so I can match my tie with it, okay? bye!” He and hung up. He laid down on his bed with a goofy grin on his face.

Marinette Dropped her phone. She couldn't believe it. She was going to the dance with Adrien Agreste.


	2. DRAGONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Adrien likes dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out but it's finally here and almost 2000 words long! Huge shout out to my friend Maha, who convinced in both real life and dream realm to put a freaking dragon in the story.

  
Marinette didn’t sleep at all that night. She still couldn’t believe that Adrien. _The Adrien_. Adrien _freaking_ Agreste asked her to the dance. She must be dreaming. She had to be. She pinched herself hard on her arm but all she got in response was pain. Nope, she wasn't dreaming. This was all real. She wanted so badly to tell Alya going together, but she wanted to keep this secret, just in case Adrien changed his mind. She then started to think, together… As a couple or as friends? He did say we could go as friends if I wanted. She thought to herself. But I don't want to go as just friends! I want to stand close to him and hold his hand and kiss him and oh my I'm rambling about him in my own thoughts! She buried her face into her pillow. How was she ever going to face him at school tomorrow? She quickly tried to push away the thoughts and turned off the lights in her room and fell asleep.

* * *

 

 _She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!_ This was what was replaying in Adriens head over and over again. He laid in his bed in his Ladybug pj’s hugging his pillow tightly. He really wanted to hold her and kiss her but the thought of being rejected terrified him. Sure, Ladybug rejected him all the time but he was used to that. This was Marinette, the girl of his dreams, that he was thinking about. The only thing that he kicked himself about was telling her they could go as friends. Why, WHy, WHY did he say that! He wanted to go together as a couple! She probably now thought that he only wanted to go as friends and would be too embarrassed to say if she wanted to go as something more. He figured he could just settle it all out at school the next day. He then turned off the lamp next to his bed and fell asleep. 

* * *

 

  
When Marinette arrived at school the next day she immediately was bombarded by Alya. “So did you do it?” She asked excitedly. Marinette froze.

“D-do what?” She asked nervously. Alya rolled her eyes.

“Did you ask Adrien to the dance!”

“Uh...n-no” Marinette told her. It was technically the truth.

“Why not!”

“I-I don’t know… Maybe it wasn't the right time…” She lied. Alya grinned.

“Well maybe now is!” Alya said then turned Marinette around and shoved her forward. Before Marinette could ask what she was talking about she was right in front of Adrien. They were both blushing profusely.

“H-hey Adrien” she stammered, trying to avoid looking at him.

“H-Hi” he said cheerfully, he as well was trying to avoid looking at her. They stood there awkwardly until they finally both got the courage to look at each other in the eyes. When green finally met blue, it seemed like time stopped. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. They only stopped staring when Alya Interrupted them by clearing her throat.

“Hello? Are you two listening? I said Marinette had something to ask you” Alya said. Marinette got even redder, if that was even possible. Adrien snapped out of it and thought for a second.

“Actually I wanted to talk to Marinette….alone….” He said nervously. Marinette froze and Alya pushed her forward. Adrien took Marinette’s hand and rubbed it soothingly with his thumb. Marinette felt like she could have died in that moment. He guided her to behind the bushes and looked at Marinette. He smiled when he saw how red in the face she was, she was so cute.

“So, I uh… Didn’t tell anyone I asked you to the dance. I-I wanted to make sure you were sure about wanting to go with me. And also the fact that once it’s announced who i’m going with, it’s gonna be all over the media. Are you okay with this?” He asked seriously. Marinette looked at him wide eyed. God, why is he so great.

“Y-yes, I’m fine with that…” She said barely in a whisper. Adrien nodded and started to turn around to walk away but Marinette stopped him.

“Wait! Adrien!” She called out. He turned around and looked at her curiously.

“I uh… Wanted to ask you…. Will you h-help me design my dress? I want it to look the best and I now you have fashion experience an-” she was cut off by Adrien.

“Yes! O-of course! I would love to do that! Come by my house tomorrow morning! It’s Saturday so we’ll have all day to work on it.” He said. Marinette smiled

“G-great! See you tomorrow” she said and with that he walked away. The rest of the day went by quickly. Mostly because Marinette was busy daydreaming about her day with Adrien. When she went home she didn’t even bother with homework, she was on cloud nine. She spent the night designing her dress. She had a great idea for a blue dress that was short and had lace around the top halves of her arms. Once the clock read midnight she finally went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Marinette woke up at nine in the morning and quickly got dressed, grabbed her sketches and made her way to Adriens house. When she arrived at the giant gates, she pushed the button no a female's voice.

“Yes? Hello? Who is this? What do you want?” The woman asked seriously.

“`Uh….. I’m Marinette… Marinette Dupain- Cheng. I-I’m here to design a dress with Adrien.” She said nervously. She heard the sound of some papers being rustled. She waited for a moment and then heard the woman say. “Ah yes, I see. Come in” and with that there was a buzz and the gate opened. Marinette walked up to the front door and hesitantly walked in. When she walked in the woman who had talked to her on the speaker met her at the door.

“Adrien is in his room. It’s upstairs, to the right and down that hall. His room will be at the end of the hall. Are you able to find it yourself or will you need my assistance?” The woman asked.

“Uh… I-I can find it on m-my own” she stuttered out. The woman nodded.

“My name is Nathalie just tell me if you need anything.” She said and then left. Marinette then made her way slowly up the large staircase. She took notice of the giant portrait of Adrien and his father. He looks so sad she thought to herself. She then turned to the right and made her way down the hall. When she finally made her way to the door at the end of the hall, she lightly knocked on the door. She heard a groan on the other side of the door, and then footsteps coming towards it. She then heard Adriens voice, slightly muffled on the other side of the door.

“Nathalie it’s a Saturday please let me sle-” he opens the door and freezes when he see Marinette. She wants to crack up laughing when she see’s him. His hair is all disheveled, it kinda looks like Chat’s. He's wearing red basketball shorts and a black shirt that had a highly detailed red dragon breathing fire on it. She tried to hide her laugh but a small giggle came out. He followed her eyes to his shirt. He gave her a sheepish smile.

“I…. I like dragons…” He said nervously while scratching the back of his neck. After Marinette stopped laughing, he stepped aside and let her in his room. It was huge! There were rock walls along the ceiling and walls.There was a huge computer station, giant t.v and a couch. There were also arcade games in the room and huge Windows that looked over Paris. Adrien closed the door and watched Marinette walk around in wonder as she admired his room.

“I’m sorry for not looking presentable, I uh…. Honestly forgot you were coming…” He said truthfully. Marinette jumped and turned around

“ I can leave if you want me too” she told him. Adrien quickly put his hands up.

“No! No, no, I-I want you here. Plus I promised you I would help you with your dress.” He said with a kind smile. Marinette smiled back at him and they stared at eachother for a while and it was Adrien who first snapped out of it.

“So, do you have any sketches to show me?” He asked her. Marinette snapped out of her daydreaming and nodded. She pulled her sketches out of her purse and laid them down on his table by the couch. Adrien looked at the gorgeous drawings. He admired the delicate lines that made up the lace that went down the arms of the model she had drawn. He was amazed by the design of the dress and only found a few things she needed to change. Marinette waited anxiously for what he was going to say, after a minute she said:

“So? What do you think?” She asked.

“It's beautiful” he said. “Like you” he was barely able to muster out that last part. Marinette’s face flushed bright red.

“T-thank you” she said. She sat down on the couch next to him. “I-is there anything you would change?” She asked

“Uh, well, I wouldn't add the lie along the arms, I would just leave them bare and maybe lose the ruffles” he told her. Marinette took this advice to heart. She wasn't offended or anything, she was happy with his honest advice. As she erased the lace and ruffles, she started sketching a new idea, she decided to start polite conversation.

“So, How come i’ve never seen you wear that shirt to school?” She asked with a smirk. Adrien chuckled.

“My father hates the shirt, he thinks it's unprofessional. Plus he only wants me to wear the Agreste Label.” He said. “But I think the shirt is the coolest thing! I mean, _Dragons_ , what's cooler than that? Giant lizard creatures that fly in the sky, and breath fire!?!? It can't possibly get any better than that.” He spoke so passionately about dragons you’d think he wanted to be a dragon tamer when he grew up.

That’s when Marinette got an idea, a wonderful idea. She picked up the sketch she was working on and crumpled it up and threw it away. Adrien jumped up when she did that.

“Why’d ya do that!?” He shouted out. Marinette packed up her stuff and made her way to the door. “Thanks for your help Adrien but I just got an idea for a dress and i’ve gotta get started on it right away!” She said excitedly. Adrien quickly rushed and blocked her way.

“Why don’t you tell me about Your dress?” He suggested. Marinette shook her head.

“Nope! It’s a secret” she said with a smile. Adrien frowned in response. Marinette started to make her way around him but Adrien grabbed her hand.

“Wait! How about… I get dressed…. And we go and spend the day together? It’s pretty obvious we’re both pretty nervous around each other, so why don't we go on- er- a….. Date?” He says “date” quietly and questionably. Marinette can’t believe her ears. First, he asks her to the dance, says they can go as “just friends” then, asks her on a _date_??? What seemed like forever to Adrien, Marinette finally responded

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't make it obvious enough, what do you think Marinette's idea for a dress is? Thanks for reading please, please, PLEASE leave comments, I don't care if it's positive or negitive I love comments and it really helps motivate me to write the next chapter! Follow me, send me asks or questions, or submit Fanart ((I STG if anyone sends me a drawing of Adrien in a dragon shirt I will SCREAM AND LOVE YOU FOREVER)) on my tumblr @tobythenoob. Thanks for reading!


	3. It's a date!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OooooOoOOoOo what EvEr CoUld HaPpEn On ThE dAtE?¿?¿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep get ready for some more fluffiness

Okay, recap of the day. She wakes up, goes to Adrien Agrestes house that he invited her to, then she shows up and he forgets she was supposed to be coming so she see’s him looking disheveled and cute. Then, she finds out he has an obsession with dragons, comes up with an awesome idea for her dress, and when she was about to leave, he asks her on a _freaking date_. So now, here she was, downstairs on the steps, waiting for Adrien to get ready to take her who knows where.

She heard footsteps from upstairs and she looked up and saw Adrien in his regular clothing. She smiled at him and he smiled back. When he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, he asked her,

“Are you Ready?” To which she responded,

“Y-yeah” and they both walked out the door.

Marinette assumed they were going to walk but Adrien said that the place they were going was further away and it’d be better just to ride in the car. Once they got in and started heading in the direction they wanted to go she asked Adrien,

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see” he responded. Marinette frowned but didn't ask anymore questions.

After a while of riding to then noticed a large building and then got very excited when she recognized it.

“Are we going to the aquarium!?” She asked excitedly. Adrien nodded, and Marinette, without thinking, jumped up from her seat and hugged him. He was surprised and let his arms wrap around her but Marinette then quickly let go and pulled away. They both blushed and didn’t look at each other, to embarrassed by what happened.

“Sorry…” Marinette mumbled but before Adrien could tell her it was okay, the car pulled to a complete stop. Gorilla grunted and opened up the car door in the back so they could get out.

Adrien told his body guard to go home and that he'd call him when they were ready to leve. Gorilla grunted again and got in the car and left. Adrien held out his hand to Marinette and looked at her with kind eyes.

“Shall we?” He asked and Marinette gladly accept his hand. They went in the building and were surrounded by notical stuff and fish everywhere. They went up to the counter, and after insisting he was paying, Adrien paid for their tickets. Marrinette begged to pay him back but he refused.

“It was my idea to go on the date so I'm paying” he told her. They entered one of the tunnels that surrounded you with water and the fish swam above and around you. Marinette let go of Adriens hand and went up to the glass and watched the fish with amazement.

“I haven't been here since I was little” she said to him, not taking her eyes off the fish. Adrien just smiled at her. As the day went on, she barely paid any attention to him, she focused on the fish and that's exactly what he wanted. He knew if they went anywhere else, she would be nervous and shy around him and he’d be nervous and shy around her, but, if she was distracted by something she loved, then he could see her for who she really is. Beautiful, playful, kind and sweet Marinette. He loved watching her facinated eyes on the sharks and fish and she was hysterical at the touch tanks.

“I can feed a _stingray_ ” she asked in disbelievement. She picked up one of the slimey dead fish and held it In Between her index finger and middle finger, like they told her to do, and held it at the bottom of the pool of water. Soon, a cow nose stingeray came along and sucked it up. Marinette quickly pulled her hand out and shook the water off.

“It sucked it up like a vacuum!” She said disgusted. Adrien laughed.

“Wait till you touch one.” He said as one came by. He lightly stroked it and felt it and then Marinette did.

“Ew! It's all soft and spongey” she said flailing her arms. Adrien laughed again and she flicked some of the water that was on her hands on him.

“Hey! No fair!” He laughed and splashed some water onto her. Marinette gasped dramatically.

“No fair?! I just flicked some water on you! I didn’t splash you!” She said and was about to splash him with water when an animal caretaker came up to them.

“Please do not splash the water it is full of germs and it’s stressing out the animals.” She said to them politely.

“Oh, sorry” Adrien apologized and the lady nodded and walked away. Adrien laughed even harder because Marinette was bright red with embarrassment.

“I-it's not funny!” She said and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from the tank and moved on through the aquarium. Adrien was laughing so hard Marinette wanted to do something that would wipe that grin off his face. She pulled him into a dark corner and before he could ask what was happening she kissed him firmly on the lips.

Marinette wasn't thinking when she did this. She just wanted to show him she could take charge and make him feel embarrassed. She wasn't really mad at him, it was mostly for play but in this moment all her thoughts were _i’m kissing Adrien Agreste, I'm kissing Adrien Agreste, I'm kissing Adrien Agreste,_ _**I AM KISSING ADRIEN AGRESTE WHAT AM I DOING**_? She then pulled away and Adrien had a look on his face that looked like total bewilderment. Marinette was red in the face again and she began to walk away. “I’m sorry” she said in a shaky voice but Adrien grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

This kiss was soft and gentle yet passionate. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other silly. When they pulled away, Adrien rested his forehead on Marinette’s and smiled at her. They looked each other in the eyes and just stared lovingly at each other.

“I love you, Marinette” He whispered to her. Without hesitating she whispered back

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED THEY KISSED THEY KISSED THEY KISSED!!!  
> Please leave comments and review I absolutely love reading them and go send me love on tumblr @tobythenoob peace out yo


	4. Come out of the closet u two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien and Marinette want to come out of the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, that summary should make you wanna read this! Shout out to my friend Maha again who came up with the ideas in this great chapter, she's the real MVP who comes up with all the great ideas for this story! Enjoy!

Adrien and Marinette sat on a bench in front of a giant tank, the biggest one in the Aquarium. Neither of them spoke, both too embarrassed, too nervous, too giddy about what had just happened. They had _kissed_ each other, both willingly. They had both said ‘I love you’, confessing their love for one another. They watched the calming reflection of the water on the walls of the dark room. Colorful, harmless fish swam slowly back and forth as well as dangerous barracudas and sharks that swam menacingly around the other animals. They sat for an hour in silence, watching the tank. Finally, it was Adrien who spoke first.

“It’s getting late, I…. I should take you home.” He said and started to get up. Marinette wasn't ready to go, she wanted to stay there forever with him but she knew she couldn’t, so instead she nodded and got up and followed him out of the Aquarium.

The ride home was…. Quiet, to say the least. They sat on the opposite ends of the back seat, catching awkward glances at each other along the way. There were so many questions that they wanted to know the answers to, but both were too nervous to ask. When they finally arrived at Marinette's house, she said a simple “bye”, got out of the car, and went inside without looking back. 

* * *

 

“Tiki, I don't know what to do!” Marinette said worriedly, pacing around in her room. Tiki flew by her trying to comfort her.

“But Marinette, you love Adrien, you’ve been waiting for this moment ever since he gave you his umbrella, why are you worried?” Tiki asked

“I know, I know, Tiki. It’s just that… I was finally starting to form a real friendship with Adrien and I ruined it by kissing him. I shouldn’t have done it, Tiki. It was stupid and impulsive. And now I've probably ruined all chances with Adrien” she said and sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands.

“But Marinette, didn’t Adrien pull you back into another kiss? He even said he loved you, why would you think you ruined all your chances with him?” Tiki asked.

“Because, I was already too nervous to talk around him to begin with, now, i’ll be ten times more nervous because of what we shared. He might not even feel the same, he might’ve just said that so I didn't feel bad.” Marinette said sadly. Tiki place her little hand on Marinette's cheek.

“Marinette, why would Adrien do that? You know he’s always been honest with you. Why would he lie now?” Tiki asked. Marinette shrugged.

“I don’t know Tiki, I think it’s just best if I don't go near him at school tomorrow.” She said depressingly. Tiki opened her mouth to speak again but Marinette stopped her before she could say anything else.

“Just…. Leave it Tiki, i’m going to bed….” Marinet told her and with that she went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

  
.:Monday Morning:.

Marinette walked up to the school and went over to Alya who was waving at her.

“Marinette! Where have you been?! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all weekend!” Alya inquired her. Marinette forced a smile.

“Yeah, sorry, uh, I was busy doing….. Stuff….” She lied.

“Well, unless that ‘stuff’ is Adrien Agreste it shouldn’t have been more important than me! Speaking of Agreste, have you asked him to the dance yet?!” Alya said with a fake pout. Marinette blushed. “N-no, I haven't. I haven't seen him since Friday” she lied. Just then Adrien appeared behind her.

“Hey Marinette!” He said cheerfully to her, trying to hide his nervousness. Marinette looked away from him and walked away mumbling. “Hi Adrien” real quietly. She walked into the school and headed towards class, leaving Adrien looking disappointed and Alya confused.

* * *

 

“Okay, what was that about “ Alya asked Marinette as she sat down for class.

“What was what about?”

“Girl, you know what I'm talking about!” Alya said in a sharp tone. Marinette sighed.

“It was… Nothing…. I just don't feel like talking to him today” Marinette lied again. For a person who hated liars, she sure was doing a lot of lying.

“Bullcrap, something happened between you two, didn’t it?” Alya said in a deadly whisper.

“No, Alya nothing happened so please, just…. Drop it” Marinette retorted. Alya looked at Marinette for a long time but ended up just sighing and looking away as the teacher walked in the class room.

“Whatever you say, girl” Alya said and after that, the class started.

* * *

 

Class seemed to drag on forever but it let out eventually. Marinette tried not to think about it but she was low key looking for Adrien. She couldn't see him anywhere, so, she moved along. When she got to the end of the hall Alya ran up to her.

“Hey, Girl, I need you to grab the broom out of the broom closet, we’re using it as a prop in one of our projects.” Alya said to her. Marinette was confused.

“What project?” She asked.

“Is that really important? just go get it!” Alya said pushing her in the direction of the Broom Closet. When she got near it, the door was already open. She was figured someone else had gotten the broom for Alya but Alya kept pushing her.

“Alright, Alya, I think I can walk there myself.” Marinette said and Alya stopped pushing. Marinette walked onto the other side of the door and froze in terror when she saw Adrien. Before she could speak or leave, something, or rather, someone pushed them into the closet, closed the door, and locked it.

“Alya, let us out!” Marinette said as she tried to open the door, but all she got was the sound of Alya (and who she presumed to be Nino) high-fiving.

“Nope! Not until you and Adrien fix whatever is going on with you two!” Alya told her.

“Take as long as you want, I've got all day” Alya said slyly

Great, now she was stuck in the closet with Adrien, the incredibly hot boy she had been trying to avoid all day. She couldn’t see him, due to the dark room, but she could feel his stare on her.

“Marinette, why have you been avoiding me all day? Did I do something wrong? I’ll try to fix it, I promise just please, don't be mad at me.” He said to her. Marinette shook her head and then upon realizing he couldn't see her she spoke.

“N-no. You didn’t do anything wrong. Your perfect” she said quietly.

“Then why have you been acting like you're angry with me?”

“Because…. You're so perfect and I'm just me and you said you loved me but I don’t believe it. I'm just clumsy and boring Marinette, there’s nothing to love.” She told him sadly. After she said that, she felt his hand on her cheek and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Marinette could feel sparks fly and electricity run through her veins. But just when she started to kiss back he pulled away.

“Marinette, your so much more than that. You kind, brave, exceptionally beautiful, cute, determined, strong, and so much more I can’t name it all. I meant what I said at the aquarium. I do love you. And….. I want to be with you.” He said Seriously.... and softly.

Marinette smiled but couldn’t help this weird feeling in her stomach and the thought that it was too soon. They still barely knew each other.

“Why don't we wait…. Till the dance to make us an official couple. We can just, be dating, you know? Until we know each other better.” Marinette suggested. Adrien smiled.   
“Whatever you want, Princess” he said and then banged on the door.

“You can let us out now!” He yelled loudly, and after a couple of seconds, the door unlocked and opened.

“Alright, now that you two are all settled, tell us everything.” Alya demanded while crossing her arms. Marinette smiled nervously and said.

“Alright, but it’s a long story” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it. They came out of the closet. LOL no but seriously thanks for reading and thank you so much for all the critique it really means a lot and helps me improve as a writer. Keep commenting and keep liking, thanks so much for reading! Go talk to me on tumblr @tobythenoob.


	5. Uh-Oh Spaghetti Oh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been having a Bad Time™. Please enjoy this short chapter.

“Okay, so you two are telling me, that you are going to a dance together, kissed, said you loved each other, _and neither of you thought it was a good idea to tell us?”_ Alya asked with a sharp tone. Adrien and Marinette just blushed and and looked away nervously. After a while, it was Adrien who spoke first.

“We just…. Wanted to keep it private. Have something to ourselves for once, you know?” He tried explaining.

“But we wouldn’t have told anyone. Your secret would've been safe with us!” Nino said hurt.

“We know, it’s just… We still unsure of what was happening and how we felt, we didn’t want to tell you, have you get your hopes up, and then not have it work out…” Marinette explained. Adrien looked at her and gave her an approving smile. Nino and Alya then lost their stern looks and looked at each other and nodded.

“Okay. We understand. Just please… If you have any other secrets tell us, please” Alya pleaded. Adrien and Marinette gave them a reassuring smile and nodded.

“We promise we will” Adrien confirmed. Nino and Alya then got up and patted their friends on the back.

“Well, now we can both go on offical double dates! How about we go on one to dinner now?” Nino asked.

“I’m sorry Nino I can’t I have to work on my dress” Marinette said sadly. Nino’s face fell and Alya rolled her eyes.

“Looks like we’re on our own Nino, see you guys tomorrow!” She said and they waved their good-byes and left. Adrien stepped behind Marinette and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

“So, you never did tell me what your plan for your dress is going to be” he said.

“That's because it’s a surprise” she said with a giggle while wiggling out of his embrace. “All you need to know is that it’s blue!” She teased. Adrien opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another voice.

“Adri-kins!” It was Chloe. They both groaned, as Chloe ran up to Adrien, wrapped her arms around him and tried to kiss him on the cheek. Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

“Er-hey Chloe…” Adrien said trying to sound happy to see her. Marinette stood to the side, glaring at Chloe.

“So, Adrien, are you ready for the dance? We’re going to be the best looking couple there! My dress is yellow so be sure to match your tie with it, and-” Adrien cut Chloe off

“Uh, I’m sorry, when were we going to the dance together?” He asked her confused. Chloe placed a hand on her hip.

“Uh, since the dance was announced” She responded with a snarky look on her face. “Obviously since we have the most powerful parents in Paris, it’s only right that we go together! Now, about my outfit-” she was cut off again.

“Chloe, we’re not going to the dance together” Adrien said plain yet sternly. Chloe looked like she had been slapped in the face, and Marinette wished she could have taken a picture of it. It was hard to hide the smirk Marinette had on her face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand” Chloe said baffled. Adrien looked at her seriously.

“Me,” He said pointing at himself. “And you,” he pointed at her, “Are not going to the dance together.” He said more sternly this time.

Chloe let out a noise of external rage. She then raised a hand and slapped Adrien on the face. Marinette's smirk disappeared imediately and stepped in.

“Who the hell are you to strike a person like that?!” Marinette yelled. “If it wasn’t clear enough before on why he didn’t want to go with you, it is now! You're nothing but a spoiled brat who thinks she can get whatever she wants by throwing a fit. Adrien said he not going with you and it’s final. No means No” Marinette angrily told Chloe.

Chloe just let out another noise of rage then stormed away. Once she was gone Marinette turned around to face Adrien. He had a red mark on his right cheek and he was rubbing it lightly with his hand, as if he were still trying to figure out if that just really happened.

“You poor thing, are you okay?” She asked him concerningly. He smiled at her and nodded.

“I’m fine, i’ve taken hits worse than that before” he said and instantly regretted saying that. Marinette was about to ask where but he spoke before she could.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He reassured her. Marinette gave him a small smile.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Let me see your dress?”

She rolled her eyes. “I'm sorry I can't do that just yet.” She said.

“Do you have any traces of it in your room?” He asked

“No? Just a few drawings. Why do you ask?” She asked confused.

“Well, I was wondering if we could hang out in your room” he said with a smirk.

Marinette flushed bright pink. _A boy? In her room??_? It was as if all sensibility left her as she weakly muttered out

“Sure….”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Cliff-hangers WOOO! So expect some light sin in the next chapter. Don't worry it's not gonna be them fucking or anything but it will be light sin so yeah! Please like and comment, critique is always welcome! Thanks for reading!


	6. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be sin

Marinette and Adrien walked into the bakery and were greeted by Marinettes mother. Sabine hugged Adrien, happy to see him again.

“What a nice surprise! How are you Adrien?” Sabine asked cheerfully. Adrien gave her a polite smile.

“I’m good” he simply told her. Before Sabine could ask anymore questions, Marinette stepped in.

“We’re gonna go work on some homework up in my room, is that okay?” Marinette asked innocently. Her mother secretly knew what was planned but pretended she knew nothing.

“Of course sweetheart. And how about you take some cookies up with you.” She replied. She went over to the counter and grabbed a tray of cookies and handed them to Marinette. She took the tray, said ‘thank you’ then headed upstairs with Adrien.

When Marinette and Adrien entered her room, Adrien noticed that everything was the same from when they practiced for the gaming tournament, except one little thing. His face was plastered all over her walls and was even on her computer monitor. Marinette, who hadn’t thought about this was mindlessly rummaging through her school bag for homework. Adrien grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it. He smirked and walked up next to her.

“So, what's it like to have the real deal in your room, instead of just pictures?” He asked deviously. Marinette froze then realized all of her obsessive cutouts of his face everywhere. Marinette yelped and her face turned bright red.

“Ah! I- uh, erm- i didn’t know- uh,” she stammered not know what to say. What was she supposed to say _? ‘I had a completely obsessive crush on you for the past year and now magically everything turned out like I hoped and dreamed it would and haven't gotten around to taking down all the pictures yet.’_ Yeah, no, that was not going to go well.Adrien just laughed at her.

“It’s okay, Mari! I think it’s…. Cute” he admitted.

“You find me being an obsessive stalker cute?” She asked questionably. He laughed again.

“Well, I don’t know, I guess I think it’s cute that you had such a big crush on me. You could've just talked to me” he told her. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Believe me I tried, the problem wasn't with you it was with me.” She mumbled.

“You know what I think is a problem?” Adrien asked

“Hmm?”

He leaned in close to her so that their noses were almost touching. He slowly started closing what little space they already had between them.

“I think it’s a problem that we’ve been in your room this long and you haven't kissed me yet” he said with a smirk and then lightly gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Marinette blushed, he made her feel beautiful. Like she was the only person in the world that mattered. She leaned into him and kissed him this time, she pulled away this time with a smile and giggled a bit. Adrien smiled,

“What's so funny?”

“You taste like cookies” she giggled.

“Maybe you’d like to taste more of it?” He said with a grin.

They both leaned in this time and and let their lips meet more harshly this time. Adrien backed Marinette up to her chaise and let her sit lay down on it. He crawled on top of her and continued to kiss her. He let his tongue run over her bottom lip and she parted her jaw and let him in. Their tongues battled for dominance as they kissed, they only pulled away for a second so they could catch their breath.

They went back to kissing and Adrien let his hands roam around her body and let his left hand slide under her shirt and touch her bare skin. He trailed his fingertips lightly down her sides, causing her to shudder. Her skin felt soft and smooth to the touch, and he then held his hand onto the small of her back.

He then let his other hand slide over her belly and up towards her chest and stopped at the bottom of her bra. He didn't dare venture further but he moved his thumb in circles on her side and took in every feel he was experiencing.

This was the love he craved, wanted, no, needed. He wanted someone to love him unconditionally, whether it be romantically, like Marinette did. Or, the unconditional love he felt from a parent. His mother loved him very much, or so she said, but left him and his father. How much could she have possibly loved him that allowed her to do that? His father he was sure had never loved him. With all the neglect and emotional abuse he had shown, how could he possibly love him?

But Marinette…..she loved him for who he was. Not just for his looks, fame or fortune, but because of who he was. She loved him because he was kind, loyal, sweet, and many other things. Why would no one else love him like that? Did anyone love him like that other than Marinette?

He pulled away from her abruptly. He had so many things on his mind. He started to cry, tears silently falling. Marinette was concerned about him, due to the way he pulled away. And when she saw the tears, she sat up immediately and started hugging him and rubbing his back soothingly. Adrien squeezed her tightly, afraid to ever let go.

“Adrien what's wrong?” She asked in a calm voice.

“They left me, they stopped loving me I can’t do it anymore!” He sobbed into her shoulder

“Who left you?”

“Mother and Father. She left me, she said she loved me but she left me! How could she do that?!” He sobbed. “And he never loved me! Why does he even pretend to care when he doesn't!?” He was shouting now In Between sobs.

Marinette hushed him soothingly. She pet his hair as she cradled him in her arms. She had no idea how broken he was inside. The boy who was always cheerful and sweet and loving to everyone was secretly hurting on the inside, and she had no idea until now.

“Shhh, it’s okay Adrien. You are loved, people love you, your mother loves you, and I'm sure your father does too” she reassured him over and over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I hit you all in the honey nut feelios. I relate to Adrien when it comes to questioning if your parents love you or not and it's hard cause it can hit you at the weirdest times, you can be the happiest person in the world and then one intrusive thought comes in and BOOM your in tears. So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, a lot of it came from my heart and own feelings, sorry there wasn't a lot of sin, I know absolutely nothing about sin just what u read in fa fics so I have to get help from my friend Meg u go Meg. Go talk to me on tumblr @tobythenoob likes, comments and critique is greatly appriciated! Thanks for reading!


	7. *INHALES* BOI YOU THOUGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff makes a come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter but I didn't really have any ideas to make it a lighter and fluffier, so it wasn't just angst. So thank you to MEGATRAVEN for giving me the fluff ideas your awesome Meg! So yeah, enjoy!

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay” Marinette hummed soothingly to Adrien. His sobs, no matter how he tried, wouldn’t stop. He felt so weak, so fun arable, so worthless. It was stupid really. What kind of loser starts crying when he's making out with a girl he’s dating? He was embarrassed and his face was red from not just that but from crying as well.

“I-i’m s-sorr-ry, M-Marin-nette” he hiccuped out in between sobs. “I-I-i’m s-u-uch a-a loser.” He sobbed. Marinette let out a small giggle.

“Why do you say that?” She asked him, smiling. She was still holding him in her lap. His cries stopped and he looked up at her, sniffling.

“Because, I screwed up a p-perfect moment. The moment was amazing a-and we were closer than ever and I-I ruined it but thinking too much. Father always s-said I was too emotional and i-I guess he’s right an-” he was cut off my Marinette.

“Adrien, it’s okay I promise. Whatever is bothering you, you can talk about it with me. I’m all ears” she honestly told him. But, Adrien shook his head.

“I-I c-can’t. It w-wouldn’t be fair to add all my baggage onto you” he stammered.

Marinette shook her head. “Adrien, it’s not ‘baggage’ it's your struggles, and your supposed to tell people you trust about it. It’s what friends do, help you with your problems” Marinette said. Adrien looked away and said nothing.

“But, if you don’t feel like talking about it, that’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it right away, it can take time to be able to talk about sensitive subjects. However, it’s not good to bottle the problems either.” She truthfully told him.

Adrien considered this and realized, she was right. He needed to talk about his problems and this was the perfect opportunity to talk to someone who would show him love and compassion. So he did. He told her everything. How his mother had left him, how his father had grown distant and cold. How he was kept from anyone his age other than Chloe who was, well let’s face it, not even a normal emotional person. He told her how his father tried to fill Adrien’s void with items he bought for him, by giving him fancy clothes and fashion shows and game devices. How he had never before had someone who genuinely cared about him until he came to Public School.

He then went to the even more sensitive topics, about how his father would grow angry at him and how on one occasion had even struck Adrien. How his father had gone around ways to keep anyone from seeing the bruises. He didn’t know how much longer he could go on living like this, living in constant fear, knowing there was no where to go.

Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She couldn’t believe she had once idolized the man that was Adrien’s abuser. She was angry, but didn’t let it show. Instead, she put on a comforting smile, and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

“Adrien, you are a Brave and Strong person for living like you do everyday. I am so proud of you, and have never loved you more than I do right now.” She said seriously, looking him in the eyes as she said it so he know she meant it. Adrien managed a weak smile and wiped away his tears.

After a while of him laying on her comfortably, Marinette got an idea.

“Adrien, what do you say to a movie night?” She asked him. He perked up immediately.

“If the movies are cheesy 80’s horror movies, then yes please” he said in a small voice. Marinette gave a small laugh then got up, slowly easing him off of her. He whimpered when she did so but she simply told him, “Patience.”

She went down stairs and grabbed all the best movies she could find that fit the category Adrien mentioned. She then ran back upstairs with the movies. He was looking around her room when she came back up.

“Not looking for sketches of that dress, are you?” she said in a fake stern tone. He smiled, a real smile this time.

“Not in my dreams, Mari” he said then came over to her to see what selections she had.

“We could binge watch Nightmare on Elm Street and all it’s sequels, or, we could binge on Stephen King Movies such as Cujo, Cat's Eye, The Mist, Pet Cemetery, Etc.” she told him. Adrien thought for a moment and it eventually came down to what was the cheesiest. Stephen King movies were mostly serious and boring, so he made his decision.

“Let's go with Nightmare on Elm Street” Adrien finally decided on after thinking for a moment. Marinette popped the disc in and arranged her blankets on the floor so they could watch it comfortably while cuddling at the same time.

 

.:Later:.

 

As they watched the first movie, they laughed at the cheesiness of Freddy Krueger's quips, and also at the horrible special effects. Marinette giggled when Adrien would jump slightly at the dumb jump scares. At the boring parts, they would sneak in make out sessions and would only pull away to see the next murder scene.

Once the first movie was finished, it was late, later than Adrien was allowed to be out. Marinette took out the disc and Adrien reluctantly got up from the comfortable blankets. He walked up behind Marinette and placed a kiss on her exposed neck. Marinette closed her eyes and smiled, loving every moment of the feeling on him sucking on her skin. When he finally pulled away he simply said “I’ve got to go” she turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips and and said her good-byes.

When Adrien left he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.Like everything would be okay. At least he thought this until he got home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI YOU THOUGHT THE ANGST WAS DONE AND OVER WITH I AM THE KING OF ANGST IW ILL NEVER STOP. Also, when will we get back to the dance? *SHRUGGING EMOJI* it'll come back eventually. Just....Emmy the ride. So yeah please leave a like, and leave a comment, comments I love so much please just comment, review it, give me critique and yeah, thanks for reading!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @tobythenoob you don't have to follow me to talk to me!


	8. MORE ANGST!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAAT?!?!?!?!? TWO CHAPTERS?!?!?!?!? IN ONE WEEK!??!??!!?? Yep! This is a very angsty chapter and I was looking forward to writing it. So yeah! Enjoy!

Adrien walked home happier than he had been in a while. He felt like all weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Granted, he usually felt like that when he was Chat Noir but he had to hide behind a mask then. Now, he could be himself, without having to hide.

He then walked up to the Mansion he lived in and walked through the gate. When he got up to the door, Nathalie opened it before he could even reach for the door knob. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him then pulled him close to her. She gave him a hug and Adrien, not knowing how to respond, patted her back confused.

“What's going on?”he asked her confused. She pulled away from him but kept her hands on his shoulders.

“Your father has been worried sick about you! He demanded that you see him immediately in his office as soon as you came home.” She told him seriously. She then let her hands drop from his shoulders and let him walk through the door. Adrien felt like there was a pit in his stomach. He knew he was out past his curfew but didn't think it was that bad. He went up to his father's office door and knocked on it lightly with a shaky hand. On the other side of the door he heard a muffled “Enter” and he did as he was commanded.

He looked around in the oh-so familiar room. The giant portrait of his mother, hanging on the wall. The giant monitor with all the modeling pictures he had done for his father's company. Gabriel Agreste stood below the portrait looking up at it and began speaking to Adrien without looking at him.

“Where were you?” Gabriel asked him in a voice that showed no emotion. Adrien felt immediate fear. What should he say? He hated lying but he had no choice.

“I was practicing fencing some more, you see I-” he was cut off by his Father before he could finish.

“Don't. Lie. To. Me.” Gabriel snapped. Adrien swallowed hard and started shaking even more.

“I...uh….was hanging out with a friend. That's all.” He stuttered out.

“I don't remember granting permission for you to see a friend. You were scheduled to come straight home and study.” The man told his son.

“I know, but, I studied at school so I figured I could hang out with them” Adrien explained.

“Who are they?”

“W-what?”

“Who is the friend you were with” Gabriel asked.

Fear. He was sure his father could smell it on him. He reeked of it, sweating and shaking, his heart beating as if it would pound out of his chest. There was no way out of it, he had to tell him the truth. Completely.

“It...it w-was a girl.” Gabriel tensed when Adrien said this. Only then did he turn his head to look at Adrien.

“A…. _girl_?” The Man said in disbelief. He said ‘girl’ like it was something disgusting in his mouth. Adrien nodded in response.

“Who is she?”

“I don’t see why that's important” Adrien said, mustering every bit of courage he could. His father narrowed his eyes at him. He turned around completely and started making his way towards Adrien slowly.

“It’s important because as your father, I need to know who you're with and whether they're a good influence on you,” he sneered. “So tell me who this girl is” he said again, slowly.

“Her name I-is Marinette…. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He told him. His knees felt weak underneath him. He didn’t want to say Marinettes name because he feared his father would harass her to keep her away from him.

Gabriel considered this name, he then remembered her from winning the bowler hat contest. She seemed like a nice enough young girl for Adrien to be around, however, she was a distraction from what was important, which was his modeling career so he could eventually take over the company. That being said, he knew what he had to do.

“Very well…. We will cut off all access you have with Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I’ll call your school and have you switch classes. If you continue to see her, we will resume having you home schooled. You may be dismissed.” Gabriel said walking away from Adrien. Adrien couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After 17 years of dealing with his father and being pushed around, he finally snapped.

“No!” He shouted out. “I am sick and tired of being a pawn to your game. I am a human being with feelings, I'm 17 years old and I'm done being tossed around like you own me! I am perfectly able to make decisions on my own and hang out with whomever I like!” He yelled, angry tears falling down his face.

“Okay that's enough” Gabriel said harshly, walking up to Adrien, trying to intimidate him.

“No! I’m not done!” Adrien said pointing at him. “You have pushed me around long enough, you feel no emotions! It’s no wonder why Mom left you!” He yelled at him. This was all it took for Gabriel to snap.

“That's enough!” Gabriel yelled back and raised his hand and slapped Adrien on the face with the back of his hand. They both knew in that moment that he had made a mistake. That they had both taken it too far. But, Adrien was still angry. He had had enough. He shook his head, turned around and left. He went to his room and locked the door without saying a word.

He transformed into Chat Noir and without thinking, made his way to Marinette’s. He transformed back into himself in front of her house and went in and knocked on the door. It was Marinette who answered. She was wearing a tank top and long pink sweat pants.

“Adrien what are you do-” she couldn't finish her sentence. He collapsed right in front of her and started crying. Marinette caught him and started guiding him to her room.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s all over now” she comforted him. They went up into her bed where she held him close and mum merged comforting words to him, trying to calm down his anxiety attack.

“H-he t-tried t-t-to k-keep m-me f-from y-you. I won't l-let h-him d-do it! I won't!” He sobbed into her chest. She pet his hair soothingly and soothed him until he fell asleep. Even though she didn’t know exactly what happened, she knew he’d tell her when the time came. And when he did, she’d be there to support him. The only problem was, _how did she tell him she saw him transform from Chat Noir from her balcony?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think of THAT cliff hanger!?!?!? Reveals are happening! Idk when but they will happen! I promise the next chapter will be fluffy, as soon as I get help from my friends you guys know who you are! 
> 
> Leave comments! I love comments! They let me know people actually care about the story and it makes me wanna write more! Talk to me on tumblr @tobythenoob, you don't have to follow me, it's a shit blog! Thanks for reading guys!


	9. Fluff? In THIS economy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I give you a short break from the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter but the angst will return next chapter. And I SWEAR on me LIFE I'm getting back to the dance in a couple chapters! And when the dance happens, guess what!?! THE STORY ENDS!!! So I'm getting close to the end. Will it have a happy ending? Idk. But whatever, enjoy the story!

Adrien had fallen asleep hours ago on Marinettes bed. He snored softly into the pillow that was shaped like a giant cat. Marinette, however, was not able to sleep with the new information that Adrien was the famous Chat Noir. She stood on her balcony, with the cool Parisian wind blowing through her hair. Her head was spinning with new thoughts.

_Adrien is Chat Noir, Chat noir loves Ladybug though. But Adrien said he loved me, and I love Adrien but not Chat Noir, and I’m Ladybug and Oh my god….. DOES HE KNOW I’M LADYBUG?!?!?!? She all thought too quickly in her head. She buried her face in her palms, unsure of what to do._

Did she tell him she knew he was Chat? Did she tell him she was Ladybug? Or, did she keep it a secret, after all he had been through alot lately. She didn't know exactly what happened with his father but she did know it was really bad and traumatic for Adrien. He had been crying so hard, he wasn't able to talk properly. When she finally got him to fall asleep, she escaped to the balcony.

She didn’t mind being there for him. He needed somebody to love him and she loved him very much. But she wondered if telling him she knew his secret, if he would break down again. She finally decided to keep it to herself for now. She’d tell him when the time was right. She yawned and went back down the trapdoor and crawled into bed next to Adrien. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead and curled up next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

 

She woke up to Adrien spooning her and his hard-on against her thigh. She smiled and blushed and slowly started to move out of his grasp without waking him, but she knew he failed when she heard him groan and try to pull her closer to him. She laughed lightly,

“Adrien I have to get up. Actually, **_we_** need to get up. We’ve got school.” She said and attempted to get up again and failed once again. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her even closer. He kissed the back of her neck lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

“Do we have too? We could just...like...skip school today” he said groggily. Marinette sighed.

“As much as I would love to do that, you and I both know we can't do that. My parents would kill me if they knew I was skipping school just so I could lay in bed with a boy. Which, actually, they don't know you're here so I'm probably already going to get an earful.” She told him in a matter-of-fact tone. Adrien groaned in frustration but, reluctantly let go of her.

“Why do you have to be so logical?” He pouted. She smiled and kissed his nose.

“Well one of us has to be” she giggled. Before old pull away he pulled her close and kissed her on her soft, pink, lips. Everytime she kissed him, it felt like the first time. It was always so sweet and kind and loving, it always made her feel beautiful. When he pulled away they stared lovingly into each other's eyes until her mother called for her from downstairs.

“Marinette! It’s time to get up! You’ll be late for school!” She called up to her.

“Okay, mama!” Marinette yelled back down. She then turned to Adrien. “Stay up here until I call you down, if anyone asks, you slept on the chaise, got it?” She told him and he nodded in response. She then crawled over him and off the bed.

She went downstairs where she talked to her parents about staying the night. She explained to them that he had an argument with his father and had nowhere else to go. And they were…. Oddly accepting of it. Like, they had always been really chill with things but she expected to at least get a lecture or something. She then called down Adrien and he slowly came down the step ladder from her room and awkwardly looked at them. He felt so out of place, and so unwelcomed but he was reassured when Sabine gave him a big reassuring hug. They fixed him up the largest breakfast he had ever eaten and sent him off to school with Marinette

When they arrived at school, hand in hand, everybody was staring. They assumed it was because they were holding hands but they soon realized it wasn’t when Alya and Nino came up to them.

“Adrien! Where have you been!?!” They asked.

Adrien was confused. “At Marinette’s house, why?” He asked. Alya then showed him the news headlines on her phone. In big bold print, across the screen it said “ ** _BILLIONAIRE'S SON RUNS AWAY FROM HOME_** ”. Adrien skimmed the article and rolled his eyes at all the bullshit he was reading. His father making statements such as “I love my son very much but he can get emotional at times, I don't know what set him off, but he’s upset and unable to think clearly, please bring him home”. Adrien gave Alya her phone back when he had had enough.

“He knows why I left, he just doesn't want the press to figure it out. He hit me last night. He tried to keep me from Marinette and… And I said something I shouldn’t have and he hit me.” He told them. They looked at him in shock when he told them this.

“Adrien, you need to tell the press about this. It’ll be the only thing that could keep you from him” Alya told him. Adrien felt immediate terror when she said that.

“No!” He said a little too loudly. He then took a deep breath to calm himself. 'I mean….no. I can’t do that. I'm 17 now, i’ll be 18 in a few months. I’ll take whatever money i’ve made off of modeling and move out.” He told them. They looked at him sadly.

“Adrien, it’s not that easy. You have to be 18 in order to sign a contract for a lease. It’s like that in most countries.” Marinette told him. She’d offer him to stay at her place but she didn’t know if her parents would approve and the fact that his father had legal custody of him. She didn’t know much about France’s legal system, but she knew this much, Adrien was stuck with his father until he was 18.

Adrien sighed. It seemed he realized this too. “Marinette, can I just stay with you until…. Until things get better?” He asked her.

“I’d have to ask my parents but Adrien, things aren’t going to get better by avoiding the problem” she told him honestly. He knew she was right too. He smiled at her and repeated what he said earlier.

“You're right, why do you have to be so logical?” He teased. Marinette smiled and responded with the same response.

“Well, one of us have to be” she teased back. They leaned in and kissed eachother and Alya and Nino groaned.

“Ugh, get a room you two” Nino said disgusted.

“Well, actually we shared one last night”

“ADRIEN!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the chapter! A lil cuteness for y'all! But the angst is gonna return. It it. WILL be painful! Send me questions, love,Fanart, ANYTHING on my tumblr @tobythenoob. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ALWAYS LEAVE COMMENTS ILY SO MUCH YOUR THE BEST!!!!! Until next time, later noobs!


	10. Wut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I give up completely on naming chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I think is gonna be the end of the angst, I think I'm wrapping up the story, and soon it will end, but for now enjoy this chapter and as always leave a like and comment! Shout out to @Megatraven for helping me out with this chapter your the bomb!

****

Gabriel Agreste hadn’t slept since the argument. He just stood in his office, pacing back and forth from one end to the other. He kept replying everything in his mind. Why had he hit Adrien? He knew as soon as he did it he had done the worst thing possible. True, he had hit Adrien before but only now was he feeling the guilt.

He just wanted to hold onto his son for a bit longer. Keep him in his own house. He was the only thing that he had left to remember of his beloved wife. Why did everyone want to leave him? He felt tears start to well up when he heard a knock on his door. Following the knock was Nathalie entering the room. Gabriel immediately straightened up.

“Not now, Nathalie” he said in a gruff voice. Nathalie flinched slightly but proceeded to enter anyway.

“It’s Adrien, Sir. We’ve found him at his school. We are in the process of bringing him home as we speak.” She told him.

Gabriel nodded. “Good. Did you pull him out of school?” He asked. Nathalie was shocked at this.

“I’m Sorry, Sir?”

“Did you pull him out of school, he will resume to be home schooled, he will never leave this house until he goes off tUniversity” he said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if he was surprised Nathalie didn’t already know.

“Sir, are you sure that's the best idea?” She asked. He turned around and glared at her.

“Well, i’m just saying, Adrien is 17, he’s going to be 18 soon, shouldn’t he be allowed to make decisions for himself? He basically a man, he doesn’t need his father anymore. He should be able to go to school if he wishes, he should be allowed to see any girl he wishes, and he should be allowed to move out if he wishes. He can't live here forever. He needs to have his own life.” She said sternly.

There was a sound of the front door opening and closing. Nathalie looked behind her to see Adrien walking in. He looked scared and angry, as if he couldn't figure out which one he should be. Nathalie looked back at Gabriel.

“Just think about it.” She told him and started to leave when he stopped her. “Send him in” he said and Nathalie nodded. She went over to Adrien and placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the office door.

Adrien entered the room trying to look stronger than he felt. He was angry and had a whole speech that he had been preparing to tell his dad he was grown and he wanted to leave. He knew he had to speak first or else his father wouldn't listen to him.

“Adrien I-” Gabriel began but he was cut off by his son.

“No, let me talk first.” Adrien stated firmly. Gabriel looked shocked but shut his mouth so Adrien could speak.

“I have been living in this house my whole life and it was great up until Mom left. Ever since she left my life has been a living hell! And it’s been all because of you. You have kept me under...such…. A tight schedule I never have any time for myself! I work, I go to school, I work some more, I go to Chinese, I go to fencing, I work even more! Where does it end!?” He started to tear up. “When you hit me…. That was the last time you’ll ever do that-”

“I know-”

“I’m not finished!” Adrien snapped. “Before I always blamed it on myself, thinking I deserved it, but then I realized, It’s not my fault. The problem is you. So now, i’m moving out. I don’t care what you say or do, Marinette asked her parents and they say I can live with them. I love her and her family. They’re kinder to me than you ever were, and they don't even know me that well! So go ahead, tell me i’m grounded or whatever. I don’t care. I’m out of here” he said. He started to turn around leave when he heard his Father say,

“I’m Sorry”

“W-what?”

“I’m sorry, and you have every right to leave. I hope you find what you’re looking for in life.” Gabriel told him, giving his son a thoughtful look. Adrien nodded and said:

“I hope so too.” And he left.

_____

Marinette used the time while Adrien was gone to work on her dress. The dance was in a few days and she had almost forgotten about it with everything happening with Adrien. She had been working on it in her spare time and she was actually almost finished with it. She was making a Dragon dress, because she remembered how much Adrien loved Dragons. When she heard Adrien coming up the ladder to the trap door, she quickly threw a blanket over the mannequin that was wearing the dress and quickly put up her supplies to the best of her ability. Adrien came up in the room and closed the trapdoor.

“So, how’d it go?” She asked nervously. In response he came up to her and planted a firm and passionate kiss on her lips. Marinette happily kissed him back, knowing this was a good sign. When they finally pulled away for breath, she giggled and he smiled.

“He let me go, Mari” He said with a big smile. “I’m Free” he said and kissed her again. Marinette pulled away and smiled.

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I want to show you my dress” She told him. His face lit up even more, if that was even possible. She removed the blanket from off the mannequin and Adriens mouth dropped open as he saw the dress. It was blue and had been sewn in a way that the fabric looked like scales. There were gold sparkle like scales along the short sleeves and in swirling patterns along the front and back of the dress. He seemed lost for words at it.

“You made this!?” He asked. She nodded. And when she did and kissed her again. She let out a muffled moan as his hands trailed under her shirt and up her sides. She let her hands tangle in his soft hair, and he let his hands roam up to her chest. He stopped once he reached bottom of her bra. He pulled away and asked.

“Is this okay?” And she replied with a nod. Before he could proceed she stopped him.

“Maybe we should continue this up on my bed?” She asked and started to make her way to the ladder to the top of her bed. Adrien happily followed and they soon made their way up to have some fun on this victorious day for Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to Mari's dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8c/1a/48/8c1a4891b4a6adc920dd271067c2f0b3.jpg
> 
> I skipped the sin because I have no idea how to write it and I saved you and me from a cringe fest. The next chapter will be after they do the do. If anyone wants to write the sin, I mean, go ahead just let me know so I can read it. Ask questions, send in Fan-art, or just talk to me on my tumblr @Tobythenoob. I think I'm gonna write a quick Alyanette fic next so idk when this next chapter will be out but if you leave lots of comments, I'll get it out even sooner! Thanks for reading!


End file.
